all those dirty unspoken deeds
by Contriago
Summary: Dirty fanfiction with Joker and Rachel Rated MA. Don't know if I will make several scenes or just one story.
1. Chapter 1

I finished tying up the pale girl and stood back to look at my work. She had brown hair, and her chest pleased me. I would break her and Gotham with her. Rachel Dawes was the perfect girl for this task. I grabbed her chin to look at her face. Her eyes were closed in her drugged state and her gag caused her to drool. The fire in my loins started and I grew an erection fast. I had thought about taking her while she was still in her drugged slumber, just to see the look on her face when she woke up to see me inside her. I had to reconsider on that one because it didn't lay out the message I wanted to send to Gotham.

So now it was a waiting game. Sweat ran down my head and I moved to wipe it off with the sleeve of my purple overcoat, I took half the white paint on my forehead with it. I stood back to look at her again. Her arms were tied above her head causing her to stand. She kinda hung limply there but I was sure that would be fixed as soon as she woke up. Her head slumped forward and moved around, a sign that the drug was wearing off. By now the erection in my pants was straining causing a small tent in front. I moved over to the pool table rack and pulled a stick down before pulling off my purple jacket. Once it was off I laid my jacket onto the pool table near by and slowly rolled up my sleeves while approaching Rachel.

Her eyes popped open and without her looking at anything else in the room, her eyes fell right on the pool stick. Her eyes opened wide in fear once her eyes finally drifted to me. I just smiled and her eyes finally fell down to my erection. Her squirming began and she began to moan into the gag.

"Well, don't worry about that just yet." I said before fixing my pants, my erection was now tucked under the waist of my pants holding it down to me. Rachel continued to struggle and moan.

"So tell me Rachy, I can call you Rachy right?" I asked circling around her. "Who is the batman?"

She kept squirming, trying to get out of the ties, she seemed to be ignoring me which I didn't like. I raised the pool stick and brought it down hard on her ass as I passed behind her, stalking her like pray as I slowly made the full circle around her. She screamed in pain and went limp on the rope again. I grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, my scared face inches from hers.

"Now we can do this the hard way, or if your one of those girls whose into bdsm I guess I can work that into there." I replied she stared up at me, tears streaming down her face. I let go of her hair to remove the gag. She just stood there staring at me.

"Who is the batman?" I asked again much more patiently then I had before.

She spat in my face, it hit me right on the nose and I could smell the vile stench of onions in her saliva. I backhanded her hard. She would have toppled over if the restraints weren't on. Blood came from her mouth and I saw for the first time utter hatred from her.

"I'm sorry you wanna try something different. Would you talk then?" I asked. I circled around her once more and she struggled to get away from me.

"Let me go you sick freak." she yelled at me.

I was the one in control her though. I grabbed her and pulled her to my erection. She froze in terror and utter horror.

"You wouldn't dare, rape me." she hissed.

"Try me." I replied and pulled out me knife before grabbing the bottom of the tan skirt that she wore, with one slice I had the skirt off.

"Oh, black underwear, how….fitting for a district attorney." I purred in her ear.

Shall I continue?…Oh, the evil deeds I have for you my dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to allthelovers for their review

"Rachel Dawes…" I purred in her ear. Wither it was from fear or not she shivered against me.. A small gasp escaped my mouth as she rubbed against me. She seemed to sense what was going on and moved away from me quickly. Her arms stretching up higher as she pulled back.

"Let me go." she stated in a plain tone. I could tell she was trying her best to hide any emotion that might show. I giggled sharply at her brave attempt.

"Sorry your mine now, letss-uh send a little show to Batsy!" I sang. I ripped her panties from her body and she fought every second of it arousing me farther. I moved and whistled before one of my men entered the room, carrying a camera.

He left quickly not even bothering to glance at the naked district attorney in front of me. I placed the camera in front of her angeling it the way that I wanted it to be.

Rachel was now shaking, cowering before me, I liked it…..no I loved it, the strength of starting to crush and break her soul was absolutely amazing. I approached her and grabbed her by her throat before she had a chance to even move. Her tongue stuck out as I cut off her air supply.

"Your…gonna wish you told me who Batsy is." I growled before licking her from her chin to her forehead. Her mouth closed immediately as my mouth came over hers.

I removed her hands from their binds and holding both her hands in one of mine rebound them using her shirt which I pulled over her head. He bent her over on his jacket which was draped over the pool table. I had left the other pool stick lying on the floor near where she had been standing before. I hadn't realized I had dropped it before. Looking around I found the other pool stick that had been laying on the table a few inches away. I pressed myself against her as I reached for it.

"Batsy Rachy thinks she can hide your identity. But you know what I think. I think that she will eventually break." I brought the stick down hard on her ass and she screamed. Another swat and nothing. Leaning forward I saw what she was doing. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming. That won't help not after a while. I brought the stick down several times as hard as I could. Her screams came back quickly and the tears followed quickly. I threw the pool stick and roughly pulled out my erection with some difficulty since one of my hands was holding both of hers down.

"You want to be a hero rachy?" I asked out of breath. "Do you know what hero's get?"

She put her head down on the table, and just laid there crying. I stood there thinking for a minuet deciding which hole I really wanted. I spit in my hand and lubed myself up before placing it between her ass cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ah, music to my ears that blood curdling scream. But it was to late. I had waited long enough and pushed into her. The scream that filled her room next was of pain, horror, humiliation, and utter disappear.


End file.
